


Send Me Out with The Stars

by PocketOfWeird



Series: Slipping Through My Fingers [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Fake Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, no beta we die like clones on gun ships without jedi, the author projects their emotions onto characters, the deception arc takes place after the wrong jedi arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketOfWeird/pseuds/PocketOfWeird
Summary: Ahsoka mourns in a crowd of strangers but finds a familiar face
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Trace Martez & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Slipping Through My Fingers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207748
Kudos: 26





	Send Me Out with The Stars

Ahsoka frowned and fiddled with the sensitivity on the yolk of the speeder she was working on. Trace had put her to work on it, telling her that the person who dropped it off was new so if she messed up on it she wouldn’t be driving away a regular. She was originally just fixing the brakes, but she had noticed that it was really slow to respond when turning, and drifted slightly to the right, and who was she to send someone home in a faulty speeder? 

“Ahsoka, you know the client just wanted the brakes fixed, right?” 

Ahsoka looked up to see her friend and employer Trace Martez, who she had met after quite literally crashing her bike onto the shop’s platform. “Yeah, but when I was testing the brakes I noticed the steering was off, and I think the cooling system might be broken too, but that doesn’t need to be fixed immediately-“ she paused, noticing the expression on her friend's face. “Plus, we get to charge them extra, right?” 

“I know you told me to stop asking you this, but are you sure that you’re-“ 

“I’m fine Trace, really.” 

Trace sat down in the passenger seat of the speeder, “I know that you say that you’re fine, but this guy– General Kenobi, you were close to him, right? When me and Rafa’s parents died, it took me a while to come to terms with that, I’m still not sure if I really have.”

“The Jedi don’t really view death the same way you do. We– they, believe that when someone passes on they become one with The Force. It’s something to be celebrated. Anyways, grief isn’t something to dwell on, it leads to bad things.” 

“That doesn’t seem healthy, what did you guys do, just cry into a pillow and choose what star you think they became?” 

“We didn’t have pillows, and The Force isn’t something you can see like a star, it’s the thing that connects all living creatures.  _ If _ I were to choose something that Master Kenobi became it would probably be heat coming from a cup of tea, or the feeling you got when someone carried you to bed when you were a youngling.” 

Trace leaned back in her seat, “Still, it isn’t healthy to lock everything up inside.” 

“I don’t lock everything up, I release it into The Force.” 

“Where General Kenobi is?”

Ahsoka sighed, “I don’t know I- sure. Can you hand me my holopad?” 

Trace hopped out of the speeder and passed Ahsoka her holopad. She opened up the HoloNet and typed in the word Kenobi, immediately she was flooded with pictures of him, one of him giving a speech on a liberated planet, one from an interview he had done to talk about the war, and one from 11 years ago on Naboo, he still had the Padawan haircut, but the tiredness she had grown accustomed to seeing on him had already set into his face. She switched over to the stories page and looked over the most recent headlines 

**Kenobi’s Killer Brought to Justice**

**Skywalker brings in Kenobi’s murderer**

**Everything We Know About the Death of General Kenobi**

**Mourners Flock to the Jedi Temple After the Death of Kenobi**

**Top 10 Achievements of Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**10 suitable replacements for Obi-Wan Kenobi**

That released something inside Ahsoka that she didn’t know was there. She set down the Holopad, her hands shaking, “He isn’t replaceable. He- he isn’t.” She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her pants. “He was murdered and these gossip tabloids are concerned with who is going to replace him?” 

Trace put a hand on her shoulder, “They found the guy who did it, that’s good, right?” 

“I hope he rots. I-“ Ahsoka glanced at the articles again. “He’s gone. There’s this  _ coldness _ where he should be and I miss him, Trace. I never actually said goodbye to him and I miss him so much.” 

“I’m not telling you what to do. but I think it might be helpful if you went to one of those vigils people are having outside of the temple. Maybe leave an offering for him, just say goodbye in a way that doesn’t involve Jedi stuff.” 

Ahsoka nodded, “yeah, I think I’ll do that. Do you know anywhere I can buy some tea?” 

***

Ahsoka settled on a loose leaf tea that was apparently good for helping with sleep, something Obi-Wan never got. She put on the only article of clothing that she owned with a hood; a frayed dark blue poncho, and hailed a cab to take her to the temple. 

When she arrived she was struck with the sense of familiarity and belonging that came from inside the temple, it had been awhile since she had been this close to such a large group of force sensitives. Ahsoka navigated through the crowd until she was by the front and hugged the tin of tea close to her chest. There was a woman reading a piece of Stewjoni poetry, and behind her stood the familiar gold armor that marked those belonging to the 212th. They seemed to be protecting the temple, standing guard in case the vigil somehow turned violent, but there were a fair amount of men taking part in the vigil themselves. 

Ahsoka scanned the crowd, looking for someone in particular, until her eyes settled on him in the back. 

Commander Cody kept his helmet on, but it was fairly obvious that he wasn’t currently on duty. He faced the woman reading, and he looked exhausted based on his body. Ahsoka cut through the crowd to get to him, apologizing as she went. 

“Excuse me, Commander Cody?” 

Cody’s posture straightened as he turned to her, perhaps expecting a lost citizen or news reporter. Instead, his gaze settled on the togruta teen. 

“Commander Tano?”

She nodded, taking off her hood. “I uh, came here to pay my respects.” 

“I see. Does anyone know that you’re here?”

“No, I haven’t spoken to anyone in the temple in a while.” 

The unspoken “since the trial” hung between the two. 

Cody took off his helmet, his gaze soft. “I’m sorry you weren’t able to go to the service.” 

“Were you?” Ahsoka asked. 

“No, me and the boys had our own memorial, but uh we wanted to come here too.” 

“Do you know what’s going to happen to you?” 

Cody shifted, “My best guess is that they’ll split us up between other Jedi, most of us will probably go to Skywalker. I’ll do my best to keep the squads together.” 

Ahsoka cleared her throat, “Do you know how Anakin is doing?” 

“I’ll be honest with you, kid. Rex says that he became obsessed with Hardeen, he doesn’t think he’ll be moving on anytime soon.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like Anakin.” The two stood together in silence, listening to the closing lines of poetry. “I’m sorry.” Ahsoka said at last. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

She didn’t know what else to say to the clone commander. She didn’t talk to him much, only a couple times during briefings and once when they collaborated to get Obi-Wan to eat something. 

Cody gestured to the tea, “Offering?” 

“Huh? Oh, yes, I was going to leave it here but I’m not so sure.” She held it out to him, “do you think you can put this somewhere? Maybe his meditation spot on The Negotiator?” 

“I can do that for you.” He took the tin from her and studied it for a moment. 

Ahsoka looked up at the night sky above, she wished that she could see the stars, she had always thought that the view of then from the temple must be beautiful if not for the light pollution. “Can you not mention this to Rex?”

Cody looked down at her “you sure?” 

Ahsoka nodded, “Anakin doesn’t need this on his mind along with everything else.” 

“Okay, my lips are sealed. Are you okay though, do you have a place that you’re staying?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got an apartment and a job at a garage.” 

“That’s good, I’m uh, I’m glad that you’re alright commander.”

“You don’t need to call me commander, commander.” 

Cody smiled, “noted.”

Ahsoka rubbed the fraying bottom of her poncho between her fingers, “I better get going. It was nice to see you.” 

“Yeah, you too.”

Ahsoka stepped forward, but paused “I didn’t know how much I missed him until now.” 

Cody looked down, “I always thought that I would go down in battle protecting him or my brothers, I wish I was there, I never thought I would outlive him.” 

“I hope that whoever you end up with next treats you well.” 

“Thank you, Ahsoka.”

She walked away from the temple, doing her best to not imagine what would happen if she walked in, if she asked to be taken back. She had walked away from that life though, from the people in that life. She made that choice, she had to live with it. 

Ahsoka got into another taxi, head against the window as they descended into the lower levels. In the time Ahsoka knew Master Kenobi he had never truly been at peace, she prayed that he was finally able to rest, and that if the Jedi were wrong, if you went to an afterlife after you died, that she would be able to say hi to Master Kenobi again. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad it’s a self indulgent fic i wrote at 12 am on mobile


End file.
